Nicknames
by Chelles
Summary: She had always hated nicknames.
1. Sara

A/N: Well, I just took a flying leap out of my comfort zone with this! If you've read my other stories, you know that I tend to be quite verbose. But, I've always wanted to try a drabble, so here it is: my very first drabble, which comes in at 99 words. Please, please let me know what you think of it! I really want some good, constructive criticism on this.

Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this one.

I don't own CSI.

* * *

_Sara_

Her parents called her Sarie.

It was the beginning of her hatred of nicknames.

She would let Nick get away with "Sar," and Greg call her "Sensei," but that was it. No nicknames.

Then, he started calling her "honey." And "dear." And "sweetheart."

It was always so commonplace.

"Did you read this article, dear?" "I made coffee, sweetheart." "Come here, honey."

And suddenly, nicknames became okay. They were _Grissom's_ nicknames for her.

But, she still liked to hear her full name best. Because, there was one time when he never used a nickname for her.

"I love you, Sara."


	2. Gil

A/N: Remember how I said that I didn't like to write drabbles? I was so wrong about that. I'm going to make this a collection of connected drabbles, all 100 words or less and all relating to the "nicknames" theme. Let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I don't own CSI.

* * *

_Gil_

He had always had a nickname.

Gil. Griss. Bug Man.

He appreciated all of them. He had never liked his full name.

Then, _she_ began to call him by his full name.

She always used it playfully.

When she answered the phone: "Hello, Gilbert."

When he solved a crossword before her: "Well, Gilbert, you _are_ the smart one."

When he tickled her: "Gilbert! Stop!"

And, suddenly, his full name became okay. Because Sara was using it in the sweetest way possible.

Even if she wasn't saying the actual words, she was using it to tell him that she loved him.


	3. Hank

A/N: This drabble is the reason I decided to continue writing in the "nickname" theme. I hope you like it!

WARNING: This drabble contains spoilers for 806 – if you really want to remain unspoiled, please don't read it until you've seen that episode. (Well … the CSI half of it, at least. I didn't take anything from Without A Trace.)

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

I don't own CSI.

* * *

_Hank_

"Hank. She's dating a man named _Hank_."

Grissom looked at the boxer puppy jumping around his feet.

"I suppose it's too late to change your name now, isn't it?"

Hank, his new puppy, looked at him briefly before attacking his shoe.

"This is what I get for giving you a 'human' name. I should've let Lindsey name you. You'd be Cuddles, or something equally ridiculous."

He picked Hank up and looked into his eyes. "Would you rather be Cuddles?"

Grissom swore that the dog frowned at him. He laughed.

"Okay, you can be Hank, too. No ridiculous nicknames. I promise."


	4. Culinary Disaster

A/N: Thanks for all your support, everyone! This is getting to be so much fun to write.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I don't own CSI.

* * *

_Culinary Disaster_

She wanted to do something special for him.

She invited him to dinner. She would cook.

She should have known better than to try.

When Grissom arrived, Sara's apartment smelled of burned food. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, her face was flushed and her eyes shone with tears. Grissom looked around and smiled.

"Well, my dear, I may have to call you _CD_."

"_Compact Disc_?" she frowned.

He shook his head. "_Culinary Disaster_."

Then he was laughing and she was laughing and he was kissing her and she was kissing him and neither of them cared about dinner.


	5. Pet Names

A/N: This is my favorite drabble so far. I hope you like it, too!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I don't own CSI.

* * *

"I need a pet name for you."

Grissom looked up from the newspaper and raised an eyebrow. "What brought that on? Are you bored?"

"No, I just think that I need a pet name for you," Sara stated.

Grissom sighed.

"How about Muffin?" she suggested.

"No."

"Pumpkin?'

"_No_."

"Cookie?"

"Are you hungry?" he asked sarcastically.

Sara smiled and snuggled closer to him on the couch. She leaned forward until her lips nearly touched his. "How about … _my love_?"

Grissom closed the distance between them to kiss her. "I love you, too," he whispered.

She grinned and kissed him again.


	6. Fiance

A/N: We'll call this a little Thanksgiving present for all those of you in the United States. So, Happy Thanksgiving! For those of you outside the US, Happy Thursday!

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Enjoy!

I don't own CSI.

* * *

"I got you something."

Sara's face lit up, and Grissom smiled. He loved giving her gifts. She always turned into a little girl when presented with a surprise.

Her eyes widened as he opened the velvet box he held, revealing a diamond ring.

"It was my grandmother's," he said, sliding it onto her finger.

Sara's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Gil. It's beautiful."

"You like it?"

"I love it." She kissed him. "And, I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Now we're really engaged," she grinned. "I can call you _fiancé_."

He laughed. "I like that, _fiancée_."

"Me, too."


	7. Husband and Wife

A/N: I'm not entirely sure I'm pleased with this, but I wanted to post it anyway. I like the next one much more. Eh. Let me know what you think.

I don't own CSI.

* * *

_Husband and Wife_

"I can't believe we just did that!" Sara exclaimed. "We're married!"

"It's a good feeling, isn't it?" Grissom grinned.

"Yes … _my husband_."

He smiled at her, and picked her up and swung her around.

Sara shrieked with laughter and grabbed his shoulders. "Griss! Stop!"

"What?" he asked innocently, putting her down. "I can't pick up my wife?"

Sara grinned. "I love hearing you say that."

"_My wife_?" he repeated.

"Yeah. Say it again."

Grissom smiled. "I love you," he whispered, his lips hovering just above hers, "_my wife_."

"I love _you_, my husband," Sara whispered as she kissed him.


	8. Grissom

A/N: Like this is a change from anything else I've written for CSI, but this is a real "if only" moment. I hope you like it.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I don't own CSI.

* * *

"You know, there are professionals who do that."

Sara shook her head. "I have to do it myself. I ripped my name off my vest to take away my identity as 'Sara Sidle, CSI.' I'm ready to take on my _new_ identity now."

Grissom smiled and kissed her nose. "I'm ready to see you take it on, too."

Sara grinned at him, then looked back at her new CSI vest. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the needle through the fabric, attaching the name to the garment.

When she was through, she ran her fingers over her new name.

_Grissom_.


	9. Mommy

A/N: I know, I know, it's not the most likely of situations … but, just go with me on this one. It fits with the theme.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

I don't own CSI.

* * *

Sara tore her eyes away from the object on the counter to look at her watch. One more minute.

One more minute, and her whole world could change.

They hadn't been trying for this, but they hadn't been _not_ trying, either. They were letting nature take its course.

Very scientific of them.

Twenty-five seconds.

Grissom should be with her for this. She should have told him, but she didn't want to get his hopes up. She would tell him once she knew.

Ten seconds.

Sara took a deep breath and picked up the test.

Plus sign.

Her whole world changed.


	10. Daddy

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner. It's actually been done for awhile, I just haven't had time to post anything this week.

I do hope you enjoy this one. I'm pretty sure you all saw it coming.

I don't own CSI.

* * *

_Daddy_

The timing was perfect. It was mid-June when she found out.

Sara stood in a card store, buying something she hadn't looked at in decades. Thrilled with her purchase, she wondered how she'd wait until Grissom got home.

He finally arrived, calling hello as he entered the silent house. He paused in the kitchen for a heart-stopping moment, staring at the envelope with his name on it.

With trembling fingers, he pulled out the card.

_Happy Father's Day, Daddy_.

Confused, he looked up. Sara was beaming at him.

It suddenly made sense.

Tears filled his eyes as he kissed her.


	11. Baby

A/N: Thanks for all your support thus far. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I don't own CSI.

* * *

"Let's pick a name for the baby," Grissom suggested.

"Okay," Sara agreed. "I want something that can't be shortened. I hate nicknames."

"Okay," Grissom said, opening a book of names. "How about … Kristen?"

Sara shook her head. "Kristie."

"Kathleen?"

"Kathy."

"Katelyn?"

"Katie."

"Kara?"

"Rhymes with Sara. That's dumb."

He smiled and closed the book. "We have more two months. We'll think of something."

"I hope so. She can't be 'Baby Grissom' forever."

He gave her a mischievous smile. "True. Someone might call her 'Baby G.'"

He laughed as a pillow flew across the room and smashed into his face.


	12. Lila

A/N: And so ends my first foray into the world of drabbles. It's actually been a lot more fun than I thought it would be! I'd love to keep it going, but I think this drabble leaves it in a really great "full circle" place. I'm sure you'll agree.

I'm so thankful to you for coming along with me on this adventure. Your comments and support mean so much to me, and they really do shape my writing. So, thank you, and I hope to see your comments on a future story that I write.

Thank you so much, once again, for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this last nickname!

I don't own CSI.

* * *

Sara chose their daughter's name, certain she had found one that couldn't be shortened. Holding her for the first time, she decided it was perfect.

"Lila Grissom," she whispered, kissing the baby's forehead. She grinned up at Grissom. "Do you want to hold her?"

He nodded and took the baby. "Hi, Lila," he whispered, tracing his finger down her tiny cheek. Tears filled his eyes as he cuddled her. "I love you, Lady Bug."

Sara's eyes widened. Did he just …?

Finally, she smiled. "Lady Bug" seemed _right_ coming from Lila's entomologist father.

Maybe nicknames weren't so bad, after all.

_Fin_


End file.
